Love & Ice Cream
by PauPawu
Summary: -Vas a comprar helado? Para que necesitamos eso wine bastard?   -Ah mon amour Arthur  ¿acaso no te gusta el helado?   FrUk/ adv: yaoi, lemon/ le darian una oportunidad?


_adv: yaoi, lemon, no apto para mentes pura e inocentes -todo lo contrario a la mia-_

_bueno este es mi primer FrUk_

_es un regalo para _

_la verdad lo tenia casi listo el miercoles pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes y no he podido terminarlo si no hasta hoy_

_como todo lo que escribo estoy segura esto me ha quedado horrible =.=_

_pero bueno, espero lo disfruten_

* * *

><p>APH no me pertenece -como me gustaria-<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¿Vas a comprar helado? ¿Para qué necesitamos eso wine bastard?<em>

_-Ah mon amour Arthur~ ¿acaso no te gusta el helado?_

_-S-sí, pero no veo el propósito si no es algo que necesitas…_

_-Es solo por darte un gusto, ¿qué sabor prefieres?_

_-Me da igual…_

_-Oh vamos, mira yo llevare el de lúcuma_

_-P-pistacho… - el francés tomo el sabor que el más bajo había elegido y lo puso en el carrito junto al que él mismo había seleccionado, y sin esperar al otro siguió en búsqueda de cosas para cocinar._

_Pero… ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta tal punto?_

* * *

><p>Su día apenas comenzaba, tenía que levantarse temprano ya que esta vez, la conferencia mundial se llevaría a cabo en su país, todos los países habían hecho reservaciones en el hotel más prestigioso. Así que al menos no debía preocuparse por ellos, o eso creía…<p>

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, lo cogió sin mucho ánimo, nada bueno podía ser si llamaban a tales horas por la mañana.

-¿Hola?- la voz que le contesto con un claro acento francés era la última que esperaba escuchar, inclusive esperaba recibir una llamada de la reina o del papa antes que de Francis.

-Oh mon ami Arthur~ – escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las estupideces del chico tan temprano.

-Que quieres – respondió secamente, mientras antes cortara la comunicación, para él, mejor. Para el otro, no tanto.

-Veras mon cheri~ resulta que a mi secretaria se le olvido hacer una reservación para mi estadía y bueno pues…

-… - ya sabía a lo que el francés iba, seguro que quería que le dejase quedarse en su casa…

-Me preguntaba si-

-Definitivamente no! -le corto antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera terminar la frase.

-Pero que cruel eres conmigo – dijo mientras fingía un falso tono herido y de tristeza – no te importa lo que pasara conmigo si no me dejas hospedarme contigo… ¡solo será una semana! –dramatizo, por lo que pudo suponer Arthur, incluso estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-De que hablas solo basta con que llames y le digas a la recepcionista que eres FRANCIA y te conseguirán una habitación!

-Eh… lamentablemente ya llame y me dijo que no habían habitaciones disponibles… -Francis esperaba ansioso la respuesta del otro.

-… -suspiro, al parecer no le quedaban más opciones, siendo él el país anfitrión no podía dejar a uno de los asistentes a la conferencia botados – supongo que si no tengo otra opción – soltó resignándose a pasar una semana entera con el otro.

-Merci mon ami! –exclamo, el ingles pudo escuchar como este la lanzaba un beso a través de teléfono y no pudo reprimir un sonrojo, suerte que nadie le veía.

-Si es solo eso entonces y-

-Espera ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? –rogo, en parte porque lo necesitaba y en parte por querer escuchar por un par de minutos más la voz del otro.

-Que mas quieres ahora- respondió ya cansado de las insistencias del galo.

-Puedes venir por mí al aeropuerto?

-Está bien, voy a buscarte ¿a qué hora llegas?

-A las 12…

-Estaré esperándote –sin esperar más le colgó el teléfono. Tenía que alistar las cosas para las juntas y luego alistarse él para ir por el de ojos azules al aeropuerto, vaya problema que sería soportarle una semana

* * *

><p>Una vez que llego al aeropuerto aun teniendo un poco de tiempo de sobra se sentó a esperar, faltaban casi 20 minutos para que el otro llegara. El tiempo pasaba y cada minuto parecía una hora completa. No podía evitar sentirse ansioso ¿pero por qué? Su peor enemigo se hospedaría en su hogar nlo normal sería que estuviera fastidiado con todo aquello, pero en vez de eso estaba ansioso, se sentía como una adolescente esperando al chico del que está enamorada…<p>

"_¡CLARO QUE NOOO! YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESE IDOTA!"_

Se reprocho a si mismo después de ese estúpido pensamiento que le habia invadido, como podía ser tan torpe. Por mucho que quisiera le era imposible odiar al francés, y lo peor era no entenderse a si mismo, sus propios sentimientos, a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro si se peleaba con el aludido porque lo odiaba como solia decirle, o si era realmente por tener la atención del otro.

Por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos un francés arrogante acercarse con dos grandes maletas ¿no eran muchas cosas para solo una semana?

-Así que por fin llegaste…

-Mon ami Arthur –le lanzo un beso por el aire, al que al mencionado respondió con cara de asco y un pequeño sonrojo, casi imperceptible - ¿como estas? – le dijo acercándose tan sonriente como era costumbre en el.

-Con mucho que hacer, vámonos, te dejare en mi casa y después iré a continuar con mis deberes.

El camino a la casa del de ojos esmeralda fue en silencio e incomodo, Francis no sabía cómo romper la fría pared de hielo que los separaba, no sabía cómo darle a entender al otro sobre sus sentimientos, conociendo lo testarudo que era, probablemente sería casi imposible.

Había pensado tantas veces en rendirse, mas sus amigos le habían convencido de que no se rindiera sin intentarlo una vez más.

. . .

_-Vamos Francis nos vas a decir que te rendirás? ¿Después de soportarlo por TANTOS años? –insistió el español._

_-Kesesese, yo sabía que no eras tan awesome como el increíble ore-sama! –exclamo el otro de sus amigos._

_-Ah mon amis ¿qué sentido tiene si Arthur me odia?_

_-Quizás no te odia, es solo que te la has pasado toda tu existencia coqueteando por aquí y por allá con distintas personas- indago el moreno_

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Arthur y Lovino no son tan diferentes, ambos son distantes con quienes quieren por temor a ser rechazados o lastimados, yo me esforcé y si bien lovi no es muy cariñoso, al menos me ha correspondido – soltó con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba emoción y lo locamente enamorado que estaba, probablemente estaría recordando momentos con su italiano._

_-Si, en eso tiene razón – el pruso se quedo con la mirada perdida unos segundos, al parecer estaba pensando en otra de sus grandes ideas – ¡ya sabía yo que soy demasiado awesome!_

_-Oh no… - soltó el francés, al peliblanco se le había ocurrido otra de sus asombrosas ideas, las que solo lograban meterlos en problemas, ambos se miraron dispuestos a huir de ahí en ese mismo instante, pero el chico los detuvo antes de que echaran a correr._

_-Vamos Francis, te prometo que este es un magnifico plan ¡tan awesome como yo mismo!- abrazo por al cuello a sus dos amigos para proceder con lo que iba a decir – solo tienes que lograr de alguna manera que el cejotas te deje quedarte con el en su casa durante la semana que estarás en Inglaterra por las conferencias y durante esa semana tienes que lograr sacarle la verdad, así de simple, te ama o no te ama…_

_Después de contarles su grandioso plan, acordaron, muy sorprendidos, que este no era un mal plan, ahora solo tenía que buscar un pretexto para que el ex pirata le dejase quedarse en su casa_

_. . ._

He ahí, su gran plan, que hasta el momento iba funcionando, el de ojos esmeralda había accedido a que este se quedase en su casa y ya iban camino a esta, la primera conferencia seria esa misma tarde. De modo que no tendría mucho tiempo para molestar al mas bajo durante esa tarde, pero definitivamente lograría descubrir la verdad durante esa semana.

* * *

><p>La conferencia ya comenzaba y como siempre, todos los reunidos estaban haciendo ruido con sus conversaciones, solo faltaba que llegaran los dos más ruidosos y alborotadores, los que siempre iniciaban alguna pelea y terminaba inclusive golpeándose.<p>

Francia e Inglaterra

De pronto la puerta se abrió y extrañamente entraron juntos y sin estar peleándose, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos y un silencio increíblemente incomodo se hizo en la sala, no tardaron en surgir los murmullos.

¿Por qué los dos países que siempre se la pasaban peleando llegaban juntos?

Estados unidos aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los demás países mientras los recién llegados se sentaban, aunque a el mismo se le hacía increíble eso.

-Comenzamos?

Y así comenzó otra reunión, la mayoría de las países hacían de todo menos prestar atención, al punto de que hasta el americano dejo de prestar atención al tema principal y entro en una pequeña pelea con los otros dos rubios ya mencionados… en cuanto termino la reunión, al igual que al inicio todas las miradas y el silencio fueron hacia Arthur y Francis quienes se marcharon juntos y sorpresivamente, otra vez no iban peleando, simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente, el francés se volvió antes de irse y le guiño un ojo a su amigo español, suerte que Gilbert no estaba allí, si hubiese estado habría echado a perder el plan exclamando cosas que no debía decir.

* * *

><p>Ya habiendo pasado cuatro días sorpresivamente las cosas habían ido bien y hasta se podría decir que se estaban llevando bien, al menos la casa no había explotado, ni sido quemada, y ninguno de ellos había sido acribillado por el otro. El francés se dedicaba a cocinar, algo que en realidad le gustaba mucho al británico, no podía negar que la comida de Francis era deliciosa. Hasta que ese día al francés se le había ocurrido ir a comprar algunas cosas para cocinar, ya que le recriminaba al otro que los ingredientes que tenía en su hogar para cocinar eran escasos e insulsos, parecía que tenía solo cosas para preparar escones, ¿acaso ese chico vivía en base a escones…?<p>

Entonces hemos llegado al punto de partida

-Vas a comprar helado? Para que necesitamos eso wine bastard? –pregunto con su típica antipatía.

-Ah mon amour Arthur~ ¿acaso no te gusta el helado? – indago el de ojos azules.

-S-sí, pero no veo el propósito si no es algo que necesitas…

-Es solo por darte un gusto, que sabor prefieres? –pregunto mirando a su acompañante.

-Me da igual – dijo esquivando la mirada azul intrigada.

-Oh vamos, mira yo llevare el de lúcuma – dijo tomando un frasco para mostrárselo al oji verde, quien lo miro de reojo y volviendo su mirada al piso se dispuso a responder, no sin sonrojarse un poco antes.

-P-pistacho… -el francés tomo el sabor que el más bajo había elegido y lo puso en el carrito junto al que él mismo había seleccionado, y sin esperar al otro siguió en búsqueda de cosas para cocinar, esa noche pensaba hacer su _jugada_, por lo que quería preparar una buena cena, el alcohol no faltaría, quizás así sería más fácil sacarle la verdad a Arthur, pero tampoco quería emborracharlo y que el otro le respondiera sin saber que decía en realidad –aunque dicen que los borrachos no mienten-. Y lo más importante, el postre, sería algo simple pero delicioso, helado. Por lo que no dudo en comprar chips de chocolate y de colores, y por supuesto, no podía faltar la crema chantillí (*)

* * *

><p>Después de comer y beber, el británico se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. El francés estaba actuando bastante extraño, no había estado buscando peleas infantiles en su contra y se había portado bastante civilizadamente, algo malo debía de tramarse, por lo que, de ningún modo bajaría la guardia. Aun así debía admitir que de cierto modo, le gustaba la compañía del francés cuando era si de amable ¿por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? Después de tantos años odiándose y peleando ya se había cansado de todo eso, aunque tuvieran las mas grades diferencias, le era imposible odiarle.<p>

-Inglaterra, ¿quieres un poco de helado? – pregunto quien ocupaba los pensamientos del chico en ese momento, desde la cocina.

-Hm… está bien – respondió aun sumido en sus pensamientos, por inercia se levanto y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba preparando los helados Francis, se sentó en la mesa que había para esperar.

Prontamente Francia apareció con dos copas gigantes, cada una con helado de ambos sabores y encima crema y chispas de colores y chocolate, Arthur no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran al ver el delicioso postre que tenía en frente, parecía un niño pequeño -se veía tan lindo así- como se notaba que no solía darse gustos de ninguna clase. El rubio de pelo largo se sentó junto al otro y le entrego el ansiado postre.

Arthur sin resistirse más casi se lanzo al postre y comenzó a comerlo mientras Francis, más calmado, comía junto a él, de pronto miro al menor y lo que vio le causo un poco de risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto un poco molesto sin percatarse que tenia crema alrededor de sus labios.

-Comes como un niño – le respondió mientras pasaba su dedo por la comisura de los labios del oji verde y luego lo lamia, saboreando la crema, el otro quedo mudo ante la acción del mayor, solo su rostro delataba lo sorprendido que estaba pues un sonrojo a más no poder le invadía.

-W-wine basta n-no hagas cosas como esas! – le recrimino aun avergonzado.

-Pero si es verdad, estas todo lleno de crema, comes como un niño pequeño – le respondió un poco risueño. El ingles no sabía cómo responder a eso, de modo que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar la crema y ensuciar con esta el rostro de su amigo.

-Ajajaja… ¡¿ahora quien está todo sucio? –exclamo en un tono competitivo mientras miraba el rostro lleno de crema de otro, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocasionar.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres – respondió acercándose seductoramente al británico, quien se paro dispuesto a huir, pero el otro fue más rápido y le arrebato la crema de las manos, para luego dejar un rastro de este sobre los labios ingleses – oh, mira quien está sucio otra vez~ - comenzó a arrinconarlo hasta que la pared no le permitió retroceder mas, una vez que el más bajo no tenia donde huir, se aventuro y beso los labios del otro limpiando todo rastro de crema.

-N-no hagas esto – le dijo sorprendido y un tanto dolido el británico, desviando su mirada al piso.

-Estás seguro –cuestiono el galo, ¿por qué Inglaterra de pronto usaba ese tono?

-Sí, no quiero ser uno más de la larga lista –dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos- no te dejare hacerme esto- su voz comenzaba a traicionarle, y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, hasta que fue interrumpida en su transcurso por la mano francesa que la limpio.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo eres? – los ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña al ver los verdes inundados por las lagrimas, sin darle tiempo de responder, levanto el mentón del chico y volvió a besarle, aunque Arthur intento no responder al beso, termino cediendo - Je t'aime –le dijo el francés entre el beso – una vez se separaron a escasos centímetros y ambos con los ojos cerrados aun volvió a repetirlo, roso su labios contra los del británico, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran seductoramente - Je t'aime - quería que el chico grabara esas palabras en su mente, que jamás las olvidara, por que el jamás las olvidaría, jamás dejaría de sentir aquello por el británico - Je t'aime, vraiment.

-I love you too… - dijo en un susurro, no importaba el pasado de odio y rencor que tuvieran, ni las muchas personas con las que el francés se hubiera acostado, ante los verdaderos sentimientos no se puede luchar.

Prontamente se sujeto al cuello del francés y comenzó otro beso, mientras que el otro usaba sus hábiles manos para dejar un rastro de crema por el cuello ingles, el que prontamente limpiaría usando sus labios y lengua. De este modo comenzó una pelea de crema y helado que ninguno pretendía detener.

Mientras el más alto comenzaba a limpiar la crema de cuello ajeno, las manos de este último se colaban bajo la camisa tanteando el torso de músculos bien formados del francés. Quien a su vez comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa para dejar expuesta la blanquecina piel del pecho y torso delgados pero bien formados de Arthur. Todas las prendas que cubrían el pecho de ambos rubios desaparecieron, y los pantalones comenzaban a hacer presión en ciertas zonas. Sin saber cómo, ambos estaban cubiertos con crema y helado, Francis comenzó a lamer el pecho de Arthur, saboreando la crema, el helado, y la piel del otro, deteniéndose brevemente, para mirarle

-Sabes a lúcuma~ - le dijo antes de continuar, pero el ingles lo detuvo y comenzó a lamer el cuello del francés, que estaba impregnado con el helado de pistacho que el mismo británico había puesto ahi.

-Y tu a pistacho~ - respondió lascivamente. Se saboreo los labios y miro lujuriosamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, solo con esa mirada termino de encender por completo al francés. Francis ya no podía contenerse más, se sentó en el suelo y tiro del brazo del otro para que quedara sentado sobre su regazo y comenzó a jugar con los pezones del más bajo, quien se retorcía y soltaba débiles suspiros y gemidos ante los mimos dados por el francés. Rápidamente se deshicieron de los molestos pantalones que a estas alturas, hacían mucha presión en ciertas regiones vitales. Las caricias mutuas subían y bajaban por sus cuerpos haciendo que sus pieles se erizaran ante cada contacto. En un mal movimiento el francés se golpeo en la cabeza y tuvo que interrumpir los que estaba haciendo.

-Uf, mon amour, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar mas cómodo? – el aludido chasqueo la lengua un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –soltó finalmente. El más alto se levanto y tomo en brazos sin gran problema al británico y comenzó a caminar al cuarto del francés, mientras se besaban apasionadamente lo que causo que tropezara un par de veces. Una vez en el cuarto sin mucho cuidado tiro al otro sobre la cama y comenzó a gatear seductoramente sobre este. Hasta llegar a sus labios y volver a besarle.

Las manos francesas fueron bajando hasta llegar a la ropa interior, hizo una pequeña caricia sobre el miembro ya endurecido del rubio más bajo, que soltó un suspiro ahogado. Deslizo la mano por bajo el elástico de la ropa interior del otro y comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente de esta, hasta que se deshizo por completo de ella, dejando finalmente a su acompañante por completo desnudo. Prontamente elimino su propia ropa interior y comenzó a hacer un leve roce entre sus capitales ya erectas. A lo que el ingles respondió comenzando a soltar un coro de gemidos, se detuvo para empezar a masturbar lentamente al británico sacándole gemidos desesperados, deseando que aumentara de una vez la rapidez, la que fue aumentando gradualmente, hasta que sintió como comenzada a emanar un poco de pre semen. Se detuvo un minuto para volver a besar al británico, fue bajando con sus labios creando un camino desde la boca del menor, hacia el cuello, torso, estomago y se detuvo al llegar a la zona baja. Le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa a su amado mientras comenzaba lentamente a saborear el miembro de este. Quien en cuanto sintió como el francés abarcaba su miembro con su boca se arqueo, al placer era demasiado, sentía que ya faltaba tan poco para acabar y el francés apenas estaba empezando el sube y baja con su boca

-Ah… F-Fran-ah… Francis v-voy ah – intento advertirle, pero el francés a diferencia de lo que el esperaba, comenzó a aumentar mas la velocidad, hasta que sintió al ingles finalizar en su boca. Se separo de este, quien tenía la respiración entrecortada, y le miraba por completo sonrojado. Y fue en busca de un beso, uno que reflejaba la necesidad de ambos, el deseo reprimido por tantos, tantos años, que una noche no sería capaz de saciar por completo.

Arthur se agarro firmemente del cuello del francés mientras le besaba apasionadamente, una de sus manos recorría la espalda del otro, mientras la otra se enredaba en los dorados y sedosos cabellos de su acompañante. Francis se separo un momento para buscar en su bolso un frasco

"_¿Para qué quiere un frasco en un momento así?"_

Se devolvió con este, en ese mismo instante y volvió a besar los deliciosos labios británicos, esta vez con más delicadeza mientras abría el frasco y se impregnaba dos dedos con lo que había en él, el británico le observaba de reojo, pero luego sintió esa mano bajar lentamente directo a su trasero, entonces lo comprendió, ahora ya sabía para qué y de que es el frasco, lubricante. Arthur Rodeo sus piernas en la cintura del otro para hacerle la tarea más fácil, ya que el también estaba ansioso por continuar, deseaba, necesitaba sentir al otro dentro suyo, ser uno con él.

-Je t'aime – le dijo otra vez antes de empezar a acostumbrar al chico con sus dedos, deslizo sutilmente uno de ellos primero y pronto le acompaño un segundo, Inglaterra le ayudaba moviendo las caderas, lo único que tenía cabida en la mente británica en ese momento es que quería sentir lo antes posible al francés dentro suyo.

-F-francis p-por favor –le dijo intentando apurarle.

El aludido no pudo más que hacer caso a la petición del otro –como negarse a un Inglaterra por completo sonrojado que además le rogaba- y saco sus dedos para remplazarlos con su hombría -la que ya empezaba a doler, debido a la tensión acumulada- y entro lentamente en el cuerpo de su compañero arrancándole gemidos y suspiros debido al placer que esto le provocaba, se quedo quieto unos momentos mientras el ingles se acostumbraba a la intromisión francesa y mientras el mismo se acostumbraba a la estreches del británico, quien tomo su rostro para besarlo. Sintió como el chico en medio del beso le hacia una seña para que supiera que ya podía moverse, y segundos después comenzó a marcar un suave vaivén, logrando arrancarle más suspiros y gemidos agudos a su pareja, prontamente el mismo comenzó a soltar gemidos pero más graves que los de su acompañante, la manera en que Arthur gemía y se movía al compas con su cuerpo le volvía loco y al mismo tiempo le mantenían en un agradable trance, sus cuerpos marcaban un vaivén que gradualmente se volvía mas violento, mientras el mayor buscaba encontrar cierto punto para provocarle más placer al otro.

-Aahh… - una gemido más agudo que los anteriores escapo de los labios del menor quien se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de Francia mientras le ayudaba moviendo sus caderas. Lo encontró. Satisfecho con saber dónde estaba la zona que le provocaba mas placer a _su_ Inglaterra comenzó a embestir insistentemente en ese punto – ah fr-francis ah

-Ah-arthur J-je t'aime arthur ah–le decía al tiempo que sentía estar más cerca de su límite, volvió a besarle apasionadamente, se les acababa el aire y eso los excitaba aun mas, de pronto todo acabo para ambos. Francia se dejo caer sobre Inglaterra quien seguía abrazado de su cuerpo y daba suaves caricias en el cabello dorado y liso de Francia, quien sonrió satisfecho una vez más antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-I love you wine bastard, mas te vale que no me abandones mañana - le dijo antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

-Aquí estaré mon cher… Je t'aime Arthur – le dijo besándolo suavemente antes de que el sueño los venciera a ambos.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pereza, quería seguir durmiendo, pero la luz del sol no se lo permitiría. Observo la habitación en la que estaba, no era la suya y estaba siendo abrazado, ¿Dónde estaba? Se puso a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, su mente estaba un poco borrosa, pero aun así pudo recordarlo todo, se volteo y se encontró al francés durmiendo plácidamente y aferrado a su cintura en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Al menos tenía la certeza de que no había sido un sueño, y podía estar seguro de que el francés si le correspondía y había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior. Les había tomado muchos años dar ese paso tan importante, pero estaba seguro de que seria para el resto de sus inmortales vidas.<p>

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar el silencio y el calor proporcionados por su acompañante, pero de pronto recordó un detalle muy importante.

"hoy hay reunión con los demás países"

Probablemente aun estarían a buena hora, el era un madrugador nato, de modo que seguro aun era temprano y la reunión empezaba al mediodía así que tenía tiempo de sobra, solo para estar seguro cogió su móvil dispuesto a ver la hora… lo que vio lo dejo helado…

11:48 am

-¡Fuck! - Se levanto de golpe despertando a su acompañante quien le miro aun algo adormilado.

-Que pasa mon amour~?

-¡La reunión comienza en 12 minutos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – le dijo arrojándole un cojín en la cabeza para que terminara de despertar, sin esperar se metió a la ducha, necesitaba con ansias un baño, se sentía pegajoso… nota mental:

"_no permitirle a Francis comprar helado otra vez"_

Lo espero en el auto listo para ir a la reunión, rayos Francis si que se tomaba su tiempo… y lo peor sería tener que soportar todas las miradas acusadores dirigidas hacia ellos otra vez.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de golpe seguido de cerca por el francés, todos los países estaban allí y la reunión ya había comenzado, tenían más de media hora de retraso. Tal y como se lo suponía todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos y los murmullos nuevamente no tardaron en surgir, Arthur miro un poco sonrojado a su pareja.<p>

-Cuanto crees que tarden en dejar de cotillear?

-Si se los aclaramos ahora quizás unas semanas…

-¿Que les quieres aclarar? - le miro con cierta inocencia, el se refería al retraso ¿a que se estaba refiriendo su pareja? a lo que francés respondió tirando de su brazo para envolverlo en un abrazo del que no podía huir, el británico se sonrojo ante la última acción del francés.

-Esto – susurro muy cerca de sus labios antes de besarle.

Todos los países guardaron silencio nuevamente, impresionados ante la escena que estaban presenciando, España sonrió conforme al ver que el plan de su amigo Gilbert había funcionado –quizás este era el único plan que realmente había salido bien- finalmente el francés soltó a un sonrojado Inglaterra.

-W-wine bastard no hagas cosas como esas! – le recrimino, a lo que el francés respondió con una sonrisa, no paso mucho antes de que los murmullos comenzaran nuevamente y los países más curiosos se acercaran a preguntar. Iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

-Je t'aime Arthur – le susurro al oído una vez que ambos estaban sentados y listos para que la reunión continuara.

-I love you too – le respondió en un tono bajito, para que solo el francés escuchara.

-¿Ah por cierto, podemos pasar a comprar más helado después de esto?

* * *

><p><em>(*) la crema chantilly es esa crema blanca que se le pone a las copa de helado, tengo entendido que recibe otros nombres en otro paices pero no estoy segura, al menos aca en chile se le conoce asi ^^<em>

_la respuesta de iggy a la pregunta de francis la dejo a su criterio cofsicof xDD_

_después__ de esto no podre volver a comer helado de lucuma o pistacho como antes..._

_que les ha parecido? yo sigo creyendo que esta feo, pero bueh... era un regalo prometido para ti alma ^^_

_y eso, me dejo de molestar, ya saben que hacer si quieren herirme significativamente o lanzarme patatas, tomates y hasta escones xDD_

_se recibe de todo, solo presionen el botoncito azul w_

_nos leemos pronto_

_bye~ kisses~_


End file.
